Binary data can be transmitted by a sending system to a receiving system via synchronous or asynchronous transmission. When the transmission is synchronous, the data signal and the corresponding clock signal are transmitted to the receiving system. When only the data signal is transmitted, the transmission is said to be asynchronous.
In the case of asynchronous transmission, it is necessary to restore (i.e., recover) the clock signal corresponding to the data signal such as to be able to recover the exact data sent by the sending system.
However, it is difficult to provide a device for synchronizing a clock signal making it possible to obtain the frequency corresponding to the data signal quickly and while consuming little energy.